Every Song Must Begin
by FatCat8900
Summary: The Doctor is cursed, he sees glimpses of his future everywhere he looks, it's saved his life but it also plagues him with a deep sadness. The Doctor loses his TARDIS and is about to accept his death, when a woman emerges from an alleyway...
1. Introduction

** Introduction**

_ 'RUN!'. _The word rang through my head as I ran from the Daleks that had found me foiling their plans. _'RUN'._ I hear the Daleks now, from a short distance behind me, "DO NOT LET THE DOCTOR ESCAPE. EXTERMINATE HIM. HE IS THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS." As I look around, I realize that I'm lost in some generic Paris neighborhood, I was stuck, no Sonic Screwdriver, no tricks up my sleeve, no companion. I could hear the Daleks closer now, "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!" I continued running again, where was that bloody TARDIS?! My legs are going out and I fear this may be my death. The Daleks neared, "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR , ENEMY OF THE DALEKS." I stood there, paralyzed, I could barely stand. I turned around to face the Daleks, when I saw a woman coming from the alley to my left, she was running from about 4 Daleks. I looked at her in the eyes, then she yelled, "DOCTOR! I FOUND YOUR BOX! YOUR BLUE BOX FOLLOW ME!" her words gave me strength and I ran to her as she turned a corner and we were now heading away from the Daleks.

We found ourselves in a small alley, where the TARDIS stood, we had not talked during the run, I looked at her and gave her a hug that might have killed her if it went any tighter. I took her into the TARDIS and began to ask her questions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I was so amazed, a silly little human girl, finding the TARDIS, I had to know how, "Who are you? How did you know where I was, more importantly, how did you know where this was?", she had a sad look in her eyes, her voice was slow, like she was holding back tears...

"When I was a little girl, a blue box appeared in my kitchen, it sat there for a few days until one morning, when I was alone in the kitchen eating my eggs, a man stepped out, I immediately cried out to my father, who ran into the kitchen armed with an old-style rifle pointed at the man. After an hour or so, my father and the man had settled down, and was now sitting at our table drinking tea. The man explained that he was a space traveler, which took us a while to believe, he also told us that his ship had malfunctioned and he was fixing it now. My father let him stay, but my brother Pierre, was to guard his room every night. One day, he came to me while I was outside and he spoke these exact words, 'Someday you will be in Paris, when a large ship will emerge from the sky with dazzling lights. I will be there, trying to save you, but my blue box will be lost. When those lights come, you MUST run towards your childhood home, here. I will look different, but you will have to trust that it's me, lead me to my ship, I do not know where it will be located, but you will. Also, if you see a silly little man with noodles for a mouth, tell him, that I am home, on Gallifrey." Her voice was sad for some reason...

"Was it you? Are you the man who used to wear bowties?"

"Yes... It was me... But, I am not the man who used to wear bowties, but the man who will..." I stopped leaning on the console, and began to press buttons, I still had to destroy the Daleks, I clicked a few switches after setting the specifications, and the TARDIS whirred with life. "I am a time traveler... It was only about 20 years for you, but it was hundreds for me... We need to save Paris, will you help me?"

Her voice was still soft, "Yes, but I must know that I won't get hurt."

A grin came upon my face, "You won't get hurt." I then pulled a green lever on the TARDIS and with a shake we were in flight, we we're flying towards the top of the Eiffel Tower, where a rather large Dalek, was standing, shouting orders to the Daleks terrorizing the city below, "EXTERMINATE ALL THE HUMANS! FIND THE DOCTOR AND EXTERMINATE HIM!"

I was readying to land the TARDIS next to the Dalek when the TARDIS rumbled and flipped left and right, something had hit the TARDIS, the lights we're turning off and on the screens I saw an Ood, a cephalopodic/humanoid alien. It was a message, then the message faded and I saw the Mega-Dalek, he twisted his head around, we were headed straight for it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My head was pounding; I looked sideways to see an unconscious woman lying next to a strange machine. Where was I? Who is she? Who am I?

A man with slanted eyes and tentacles hanging from his mouth stood in front of me. "Who are you? Who am I? Where are we?" I asked, he was slow to answer as he picked up a small glowing ball from his pocket,

"You are The Doctor, we are in your TARDIS." His voice seemed to come from the ball rather than his mouth.

I was absolutely puzzled, "Doctor who?"

He seemed to chuckle, "Many a' people have said that to you, Doctor. Never have I thought you might say it yourself. Do you still have dreams of your future? Tell me Doctor... What happens next?"

I had no idea what he (I was assuming it was a man on account of the Navy Blue suit) meant, but at the same time I knew exactly what he meant, words spew forth from my mouth with no conscious effort on my part, "The TARDIS will take off, utilizing its emergency accelerator and we enter a time stasis, the woman then wakes up, and uses a concealed gun to shoot you in the chest, two inches from your heart!" I let out a gasp, because the words came out of me like vomit from a sick man. Just then the 'TARDIS' as he had called it, shook to life and we entered the inevitable time stasis. How did the man know of my dreams of future time? I had not told anyone, fearing that my enemies would come after me, using the dreams like an oracle for their will.

The woman was waking, she eyed the room slowly, "Doctor? What happened? Did we save Paris?". It was slowly coming back to me, this 'Paris' was in danger, but by whom? Then it hit me, DALEKS! My mind was still in fragments but I knew what who I was against. Daleks, they hail from Gallifrey, I think. NO! I come from Gallifrey... Is that somewhere in Ireland? It was coming together slowly, then I remembered what I said earlier, I shot a look at the Woman and she had a gun in her hands,

"No! Stop! Don't", 'PKA' the gun fired and the man with tentacles was shot, he looked into my eyes and gave a blink that seemed to be of satisfaction, his words were slow, as his strength was weakening,

"Doctor. We will meet again, I know that we will meet again, because you told me. All those years ago, you told me you would look different, and I didn't believe you, but here you are. The man who wore bowties no longer wears a bowtie, and I am dying, does this fit into your plan, Doctor? Does this fit into your prophecy?" His eyes turned red for a moment and the blood gushed out of his chest, and he fell to the ground, dropping his glowing ball, he spoke his last words with what seemed like a smile, "Does this fit into your prophecy, Doctor?"...

"I am not the man who wore bowties... I am the man who will." I had used those words before, but when? I turned my head towards the woman, her arm still holding the gun outwards in the direction of the man, she was trembling,

"Doctor, what have I done to that poor little mutant man? What have I done?!" she exclaimed. I walked towards her cautiously, then wrapped my arms around her, "Doctor, what must we do? I killed him." The dreams began to rush through my head; I remembered that the dreams plagued my life, but didn't remember what these dreams contained. I felt sick as the images flashed through my mind, the whole Earth being choked out by gases emitting from cars, a man burning millions of spider hatchlings, blobs of fat floating towards the sky. Then I heard voices outside the 'TARDIS'... "EXTERMINATE HIM WE HAVE THE TARDIS LOCKED IN THE VORTEX THERE IS NO ESCAPE! EXTERMINATE THE TARDIS! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR" The woman was still shaking, her arms down now but the gun still in her hand, she began to weep,

"Why did I trust you?

I didn't know how to save us, hell; I didn't even know who I was. The images that flashed through my head had slowed, but we're still coming, little things here and there; a pocket watch that whispered when it was opened, waking up as a different man... That one recurred quite often; men dying, but waking and living through another body, what did it mean? A scarf, a fez, all things I wore or will wear... And, there's something else... celery! Wait, celery? I didn't have time to think, the TARDIS shook, and the doors opened, we were flying through what looked like a multi-colored tube. Two upside-down trashcans floated in, they seemed to have a plunger and a Earth-Whisk attached to them... Wait! These are Daleks, not trash bins! After they had settled, one to the left of the now closed TARDIS door, spoke, "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

"No! Wait! Stop! Listen to me, I don't know why you want to kill me, why?!", I spoke quickly, fearing these creatures might not think for themselves.

They stopped, and pointed their strange stalks at each other, which I assumed functioned as their eye or eyes. They spoke to each other in a calmer voice, now. "The Doctor is struck with amnesia, is this possible, Dalek Yahn?"

"Yes, it is possible, amnesia can be found within many creatures of the universe, Gallifreyans as well." Their voices were still obnoxious and robotic but I'm glad they weren't screeching, I turned my head to look for the woman. She was hiding behind the TARDIS console; I think that's what it called. She had a gun and was readying it for another shot, she put her finger in front of her closed lips, as to shush me. I shook my head, back and forth vigorously; a gun would not work on these metal machines. She looked confused, but gave me an eye-roll that I knew meant she would obey. I continued listening to the Dalek conversation, we're they stupid? I could have escaped by now, but I wasn't going to leave the woman. "Yes, this has indeed has happened before, Dalek Fahl."

"If we can isolate the Doctor, he will no longer be of threat to us." I saw something in the corner of my eye, on the console, above the woman, and my brain recognized it as a 'Sonic Screwdriver', it had a purple tip and silver handle, but what was it used for? "Dalek Yahn, I do not understand your logic."

"Dalek Fahl! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! YOU SHALL NOT DISOBEY, I AM COMMANDER OF THIS MISSION, YOU SHALL BEND TO MY WILL. YOU WILL DO WHAT IS BEST FOR THE DALEK RACE!" Their voices had raised again, and the one called, 'Dalek Fahl', hovered over to me, he raised his plunger-looking tool and it inched towards my face, I used my peripheral vision to look at the woman, she had the 'Screwdriver', she also had a piece of paper that had a language I immediately recognized as Gallifreyan, scribbled on in red pen.


	4. Chapter 3

"DOCTOR, GIVE US ACCESS TO THE TARDIS DATABASES!" I didn't remember how to do that, and I don't think I would've if I did. "NOW, DOCTOR! NOW!" the plunger thing touched my face and my body went cold, I felt nothing but hate, I was one with the Dalek. So much pain I felt, until the pain stopped. I didn't need pain I was too good for pain, too... superior. The feeling of power surged through my body, until it ended only seconds later; the plunger was back down by the Dalek. I looked around a moment, I wonder if they knew that scanning me also made _me _scan _them_! The visions whispered in the back of my head, _'Bad wolf... Bad Wolf' 'Doctor save me' 'Not once have you ever thanked me'_. I suppressed the visions, but they still nagged. I then heard a strange sound coming from my right, 'WAWAWOOOOOOWAWAWAW' the screwdriver! It made sense now; the screwdriver was linked with the TARDIS translation circuit, which was translating the Old High Gallifreyan into English.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE? DALEK YAHN, LOCATE THE NOISE OF THE SONIC DEVICE!" Dalek Yahn hovered over to the woman, who cowered even further under the TARDIS console, I got a glimpse of what the note said, now that it was translated to English, why couldn't I read Gallifreyan... I left that for later, though. The note said, "Hello, Sweetie; the TARDIS is linked with your memories, bye bye." _Hello Sweetie_? Who was that? But then, I remembered!

"TARDIS, my memory has gone! Put them in the TARDIS console!" There was a whirring noise, and the console lit up like Vafton 32! I ran towards the console, as I heard the Daleks in the background, '_STOP NOW DOCTOR!_ But I didn't I bashed my head into the middle of the TARDIS, and my memories surged back into my head, I sustained a small injury but that didn't matter. "TARDIS! Open the closet! A door opened, the Daleks angered and began shooting, _'EXTERIMINATE THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATE' _I paid little mind to it though, I grabbed the woman's hand and we ran into the closet, I grabbed a long multi-colored scarf and ran straight towards Dalek Yahn, he was looking for the woman, as I dodged Dalek Fahl's projectiles. I jumped onto Yahn and wrapped the scarf around his eye, then I jumped into his head, using the scarf as leverage.

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!" he began to whirl around, bumping into things, effectively helping me evade the bullets of the other Dalek. I saw the woman just then emerge from the closet with a Earth paintball gun, she spoke loudly.

"Over here, you bastard!" The remaining Dalek turned his head at her and she shot the paintball gun directly onto his eye,

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!" he whirled around like the one I was on.

"The device!" I yelled, she threw the screw driver at me and I caught it, then pointing it at the Daleks eye stalk, he began to power down and when he did I walked over to the other one, who was spinning his eye around and repeatedly bumping into the console, I did the same to him and he powered down to a complete stop.

What can I do to kill these meddling Daleks? An idea shot into my head, the manipulator arm! In my amnesia I had seen it as an Earth plunger! I jammed my face into the arm and the Dalek powered up, slowly but surely. I felt the power of the Dalek as I had before. This time I took advantage of it, I unleashed the power of my mind into the Dalek and I heard it yell, "DOCTOR! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" is this a Dalek asking for mercy? Unheard of! I wanted to stop but I was already too far into the process, I became the Dalek. I was now seeing the world through the eyes of a Dalek in his travel machine. I saw my body fall to the ground, I wasn't in there anymore.

The woman yelled, "DOCTOR! NO! NO! NO!" she turned to the Dalek with hate in her eyes and began to weep.

As the Dalek, I spoke, "It's me! I am the Doctor, no need to fear young one. I AM THE DALEK!" It was a strange sensation... And things began to feel strange, I heard myself say, "I AM THE DOCTOR AND I AM SUPERIOR! YOU WILL BOW DOWN OR BE EXTERMINATED, HUMAN SCUM!" The power is getting to me and I can't control it. A Dalek-Time Lord... I tried to make my manipulator arm move to my original body's face. I couldn't my weapon raised towards the woman who was crying uncontrollably. The weapon shot and I tried to close my eyes but I didn't know how. Things went slow-motion as grief flooded my body. The TARDIS door opened to the vortex and the Ood that was here earlier stepped in. His dead body was still on the ground, yet he was here. He stepped in front of the woman and took the shot for her.

His body shook in agony and he spoke his last words, again, "Isn't this amusing Doctor, two dead bodies in your TARDIS, both belonging to the same person. Do you remember Captain Jack Harkness, Doctor? Well, you won't remember him, seeing as you haven't met him. But you do have visions... Do you remember a face that never dies? A Face of Boe, perhaps?" he fell once more and he coughed blood from his mouth, "Doctor. I remember you telling Jack that he was an anomaly. Do you feel the same way with me? You should..."


	5. Chapter 4

It was all very mind-boggling, he died at two different points in his own time-stream. The other Dalek sprang to life. "DALEK YAHN! I HAVE REGAINED MY VISION!" he shouted. I turned to him, still in the Dalek.

"THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN EXTERMINATED BY MY WEAPON!" I said loud and fast. I sped over to Fahl and put my manipulator arm onto his,

"YAHN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SYSTEM FAILURE! SYSTEM FAILURE!" He shouted as his eyestalk whirled around. I shot my conscious into his body; the power killed Yahn, and damaged Fahl to a point where I could control him without him intervening. I slid over to my body and used the manipulator arm to go back into it. The power that I felt just moments ago was gone. I felt weak, the light blinded my eyes, Daleks have a very specific eye that adjusts to light sensitivity. I had to get back to work, though.

I picked up the Ood's body, the second one and put him in the corner. Before anything else, I was going to return him to his home world, both of his bodies. "We need to get back to Paris, Doctor!" said the woman.

I asked, "What's your name, young woman?"

She hesitated, "Monique."

I grinned, this whole situation was strange. I've got two dead Daleks, which I possessed, and one dead Ood but two dead Ood bodies. "That means 'wise', did you know that?" I set our location to a moon in the Horsehead Nebula, located in Mutter's Spiral, known to humans as 'The Milky Way'. I believe the planet was called, 'Ood Sphere'. I pulled the proper levers, and pressed the proper buttons, and we shot through the vortex.

"Doctor we need to save Paris! Where are we going?" she said, urgently.

"This is a time machine, I can go back at any time, I need to return this Ood's body to his home world." I answered. Luckily, we had a safe landing. That doesn't happen too often, glad I can do something right sometimes. I turned on the monitor, I expected a snow-filled land, but instead there was nothing but desert, and caves. Something emerged from the cave, it was large like a bear, but had a similar appearance to the Ood. Tentacles protruding from their mouth, slanted small eyes, wrinkly tan skin. It was wearing a tunic. It's eyes glowed blue, then red. It ran towards us with tremendous speed. It raised its arms and yelled what sounded like a battle cry,

"AAAAH! AYHAYHAYO!"

I spoke fast, "TARDIS! Show me where we are." The monitor read: "Planet: Moil Sphere | Local Year: 3987" We were on the wrong sphere. I put the monitor back and I saw that the creature held a large brain in his left hand. The life on this moon must have come from the Ood Sphere, or vise versa. Maybe a collision of the two moons many years ago?


End file.
